Tormented Hearts
by lalainelynn
Summary: A story after Hogwarts, working as a spy Hermione works side by side with non other thanDraco Malfoy to find Harry. "Has Draco changed? Or am I just imagining that I'm falling for him?"
1. Default Chapter

Nothing belongs to me in this story. The story is kinda short and choppy, but chapter two will be much better. ~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
"Wow," Hermione sighed to herself, "this all belongs to me." She stared up at the beautiful Victorian mansion. She had worked hard on getting this far, as soon as she left Hogwarts, which was three years ago, she started working at a secret spy service that only few witches or wizards ever knew of. It was the E.M.I. (Europe Magical investigators.) Basically all Hermione did to begin with was paperwork for the head of Disguise, Bruno. But, shortly after was sent to training to become a full-fledged spy. She went in at 5:00am, and trained till 4:00pm. For the first three hours she worked on hand to hand combat, then worked till noon on spells. After that she had a two hour long break, and then practiced disguise with Bruno. Fortunately she only had one more month.   
  
Although Hermione was very happy with her work, she was saddened by the fact that she had practically lost all contact with Harry and Ron. Ron was working in the Ministry of Magic as head of accidental spell reversal, because God knows Ron knows a lot about that. Harry.... well, Hermione wasn't too sure what had really happened to Harry. After his defeat of the Dark Lord he'd become distant, and decided he was going to travel the world. The only contact Hermione had with him was a letter once a month telling her where he had been, and always promising that he'd see her again.   
  
Hermione walked up to the front door of her new home, and said the password, "Sunshine daises" and walked in. All of her furniture had already been put in the house, and she smiled at the lovely picture sitting on the mantle above the fire place, it was really old, it had been taken the summer before Sirus's death. They were all there, Harry, Ron, Hermione, and Sirus. She trudged up the stairs and went into her magnificent bedroom. She lay down on the large canopy bed, and nearly instantly fell asleep.   
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~*~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
The next morning, Hermione awoke she was in a delightful mood, she quickly changed into her work-out clothes, and threw her hair up into a pony tail. She walked out of the house whistling a cheerful tune, and appareted to the safe zone. Jack, the security man checked her in, and she went quickly to her training area. The layout of the place was very jumbled, there were dead ends, doors that lead to nowhere, and all sorts of things, she had only just managed to figure it out with out the help of Jack a couple of months ago. She went into the room that had a spell on it so that you could not physically hurt anyone, and waited for her hand to hand combat practice to begin. Tom strode into the room, looking uncharacteristically happy. Tom, was tall and built. Black curly hair, and dark brown eyes. He only called Hermione by her last name,  
  
"Granger, got some good news for you! You are to start training for your first mission!" Tom beamed.  
  
"My first mission? But, I haven't finished my training yet," Hermione said confused.  
  
"This is part of your training. In fact this is your test to see if you pass."  
  
"Oh." Hermione said, relaxing, "What do I have to do?"   
  
"Sit down, I'll explain it to you." Hermione did, and Tom leaned against a padded wall and crossed his arms, "After Voldemort died, he obviously left some Death Eaters behind. I'd imagine a good 50 or so of them. Well, we got an undercover man in there, and he's reporting to us that they have to decided to carry on their ways that Voldemort would have wanted. Here in a week they are planning on having a huge party, a ball even. It's for all the old Death Eaters and whatever young girls they can capture and bring with them as their "dates" You are to go with our spy and pretend to be his captured girl and learn the ways of the Death Eaters, together you and your comrade will be able to help us defeat all of the remaining Death Eaters. Do you accept your mission?"  
  
"Yes, of course I accept. By why doesn't the E.M.I. just go to the ball and kill all of them then?"  
  
"Granger, if only it were that simple. The Death Eaters, I'm afraid are almost as powerful as Voldemort himself was. They have spells and enchantments on the castle they are in that will not allow us in."  
  
"I understand." she sighed, who am I supposed to go with?"  
  
"Granger I know your an excellent fighter, one of the few that can beat me. So I'll have to ask you to not touch me when you see him. Okay?"   
  
"Uh, all right," Hermione said hesitantly.  
  
"Oy! Come on in!" Tom yelled.  
  
The door creaked open, and a tall figure, muscular figure walked in. Sun glasses hid his eyes, and he had nearly white, short spiked hair. His tan muscles showed through his tight silver T-shirt, and he wore long black pants. A tattoo was just visible under the sleeve of a small snake circling his biceps.   
  
He took of his sunglasses revealing cold silver eyes. In a deep voice he said, "Mornin Granger, did you miss me?"   
  
Hermione wanted to scream, standing in front of her was none other than Draco Malfoy. She had always just assumed that he turned to the dark side with his father, but obviously not. And annoyingly, she could find no other way to describe his looks, other than hot.   
  
"Malfoy? What the hell are you doing here?"   
  
"I'm here to train you, what else?"   
  
"Why you? Why weren't you killed?!"  
  
"Uh, sorry. Did I deserve to die?"  
  
"Well, I thought so. Weren't you a Death Eater?"  
  
"You would have thought so, but no. I've been with the good side since I went to Hogwarts. Dumbledore and Snape helped train me, I got information off my father and gave it to them. I never liked my father, he treated my mother horribly, but I had to give off the impression that I adored him." he smiled, and showed a set of brilliantly white straight teeth.   
  
"Did you have to treat me like shit as well?"   
  
"No, I just really didn't like you, or your friends."   
  
"Well, now I see that you still are an asshole."  
  
"Now Granger, be nice, sticks and stones may break my bones but your words will never hurt me."  
  
"Screw you! Besides, I don't care if my words that hurt you, I hope it's my fist!" She charged at Draco, but Tom grabbed her around the middle.   
  
"Go ahead and try, but expect to be embarrased." Draco said smiling.   
  
"Children!" Tom shouted. "Play nicely. I believe that you have training that needs to be done. When I come back, I expect both of you to still be alive." He walked out of the door and left the two fighters together.  
  
"Now Granger, next Friday is the ball, I have 7 days to train you to be my bitch," he smiled mockingly.  
  
Hermione throw a punch right at Draco's mouth, but he grabbed her arm, and twisted it around her back. He grabbed her other arm and held it against his body. His face was right at her neck, and he whispered into her ear, "Sorry luv, it appears we have a lot of work to do."  
  
~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~  
  
That's the end for this chapter, so now if you'd be so kind, review, it helps me write much faster. And I am so sorry for how short and choppy it was, trust me it'll get better! 


	2. Chapter 2

"Okay, firstly, you'll need to be prepared for guys to be grabbing and gropping at you. Act offended, but don't actually do anything about it. The moment you touch one of them back in anger, they will all either rape you or torture you with some curse. Understand?" Draco peered down at her, she sat down on a couch in the disguise room. Draco turned out to be a very hard worker, and he hardly ever stopped to argue with Hermione. He was also very blunt with her, which was refreshing. Telling her the hard truth of what happens during the Death Eater parties. Heavy drinking and kidnapped girls, meaning lots of sex and fighting.   
  
"Yeah, I understand. And trust me it won't be hard to act offended. What happens to the girls after the Death Eaters are done with them?"   
  
"Well, usually they just have their memories modified, but in certain occasions they are killed, or kept. In my opinion I think it would be easier just to be killed."   
  
"Ugh. Poor girls. Now are we supposed to put my disguise on?"  
  
"Yeah. My story for you is that I met you at a pub, while you were working as a bartender. I was seducing you, and had you follow me out after your shift was over, and then I bonded you and brought you here."  
  
"Great." Hermione sighed.  
  
"Yeah. Anyways, we need to put your make-up on. You'll need to look very sexy, and very slutty.   
  
Hermione rolled her eyes, "Alright, works for me. What color of hair do you think I should have?"  
  
"How about long blonde hair, and green eyes. Oh, and you'll definitelly need to make your breasts bigger. I would never go to a party with a girl who's breasts were only that big."  
  
"Ugh. Men are pigs." Hermione complained as she did everything he told her with her wand.   
  
"Yes, well, we know what we want at least. Here I also brought you some clothes that you'll be wearing. He tossed her a tight leather mini skirt and a red tube top, that Hermione could immediatly see would hardly cover her enlarged breasts.   
  
"This?" Hermione groaned.   
  
"And this," he throw her what looked like a dog collar, a large pair of hooped earings and a pair of knee high leather boots.   
  
"What's this?" Hermione held up the dog collar thing.  
  
"A collar. I get to hold the leash, it's a big thing at these parties. The more the women are treated like shit, the better the men feel."  
  
"I can already tell that we are going to have a lot of fun at this party," she said sarcastically.   
  
  
  
"Well, put the clothes on," Draco insructed. Hermione started to leave the room, but Draco called her back, "Wait, where are you going?"  
  
"To change..." Hermione said slowly.  
  
"Well, I'm afraid that you'll have to just do it in front of me.  
  
"Are you kidding me?"   
  
"Not a bit. You do realize that you will be stripped more then likely once during this whole ordile."  
  
"No I did not realize that. I would have appreciated being told this of course." Hermione said annoyed.  
  
"A minor detail I forgot." Draco said breezily.  
  
"Haha, yeah, minor." Hermione began to take off her tank top, Hermione was now very glad that she wasn't too, modest. "So, do I get to see you naked too?" she said as she dropped her pants.  
  
"Curious Granger?" he grinned.  
  
"Not really, just wondering whether or not you'll be embarrased by this whole ordel, or if I was to be the only one."   
  
"Trust me, I wouldn't be embarrased. And by the way, nice thong Granger. Never saw it in you."   
  
"I wore it in hopes you'd get to see it," Hermione rolled her eyes.  
  
"Really?" Draco raised an eyebrow.  
  
"No not really you dumbass, I wore it because it is uncomfortable to have underwear riding up my ass while I'm working out."  
  
"What's a mater? Does Granger not like having things ride up her ass?"   
  
After a breif moment of stunned silence Hermione replied, "You. Are. A. Jackass."  
  
"I'm hurt! What's with all the name calling, hm? First I was a dumbass, now I'm a jackass. I just don't know what to say. I'm truely hurt." Draco put one hand to his heart, the other to wipe away a fake tear.  
  
"You had better get over it because there are many more coming to you the way your acting." She said as she zipped up her second boot. She stood up, "There, do I look like a slut now?" She stood in front of the mirror and inspected herself, Long, straight, blonde hair to the middle of her back with lots of highlights, large firm breats, and more skin showing then even when she was wearing a bathing suit. And the dog collar and the hooped earrings topped it off.   
  
"Looks good, make sure you wear lots of black stuff around your eyes and wear really red lipstick."  
  
"Anything else?"  
  
"Not that I can think of." He said circling around her, inspecting her for any flaws or anything that he could add.  
  
"I have a question, what am I supposed to call you?"  
  
"Hmm... I believe Draco would do just fine."  
  
~~~~~~~~~*~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Friday night, one hour before the party...  
  
*********~************  
  
"How do I look? Are you sure that no body will recognize me?" Hermione questioned for the hundreth time.  
  
"You look exactly how you're supposed to, and it's not like anyone knows you to begin with, but never the less, you don't look like Hermione. " Draco reasured her.  
  
"Oh shit! What's my name supposed to be?" Hermione screached.  
  
"You're name is Rose, but you're name shouldn't matter much..." Draco looked into the mirror beside Hermione. The death eaters had retired their robes, and taken to more muggle like clothing. He was wearing black pants, combat boots, a tight silver shirt, and a long black trench coat over all that. He was also wearing black sunglasses that hid his eyes.   
  
"I feel like such a slut, what would my mother think?" Hermione said to herself, "I know what she'd say, she'd say, I knew we never should have sent her to that freak school! Look at what it's done to my baby... and she could have inherited the family buisness, but no. She had to go around dressing like a God damn prostitute!"   
  
"Would you shut up?" Draco rolled his eyes, "damn woman. It's just my luck to get stuck with you."  
  
"What's so wrong with me?"  
  
"You're a pain in the ass, that's what." Draco grabbed her collar, "put this on, we need to get going,"  
  
"What? We still got 50 mintues til we're supposed to be there!" she said, putting on her collar.   
  
"Well, we can't just apparate in. There's a certain place we're supposed to go to, and then we'll rid a carriage to the mansion."  
  
"Oh..." Hermione said, quietly.  
  
"Now make sure you look very frightened of me, and if at all possible try to cry a bit."  
  
"Alright"  
  
"You ok? You look really pale, even under all that make-up."  
  
"Just nervous I guess," she put out a weak smile.  
  
"Don't be, you'll do fine." Draco said distractedly.  
  
"You really think so?" Hermione peered up at him.  
  
"I hope so, if you screw it up, we'll get screw up."  
  
"Ah, yes, now I feel much better.  
  
"Happy to help." he actually smiled, "ok, let's go."  
  
With a crack they apparated to a small building where a man a suit stood holding a piece of a list clipboard and a pen. "Names?" he said in a loud clear voice.   
  
"Draco Malfoy, and this bitch here is Rose, she'll be my date for the night." Draco and the man shared a laugh, and Draco gave a light tug on the leash.  
  
"Alright, have an enjoyable evening, there's a carriage outside waiting. "   
  
"Thank you sir," Draco nodded at the man, and pulled Hermione out through the door at the end of the room. There another man stood, holding open the door to a large black carriage.   
  
"Goodevening sir," said the squat man, and he held his arm out to Draco. Draco stepped into the carriage and tugged Hermione in, which caused the man to laugh.   
  
As soon as the carriage was going, drawn what must have been invisible animals, like the one at Hogwarts, Hermione turned to Draco, "This is not what I call fun."  
  
"It's not supposed to be fun for you. But, I must say, being able to tug you around everywhere does kinda make me happy. I was so tired of your complaining during training that this is rather nice."  
  
"You're dispicable. And these damn boobs! How woman survive with them is beyond me!"   
  
"Well, I sure don't mind them at all." Draco said matter of factly.   
  
They continued on, and right before they got to the door Draco asked Hermione, "Are you a virgin?"   
  
Hermione blushed, "No, my two best friends were guys... something was bound to happen."  
  
Draco couldn't help but to laugh, "Yeah, I guess so."  
  
They came to a sudden stop, and the door opened, "Granger get ready, because here's where everythings going to happen."  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
TBC............  
  
Please review my story!!!! I would be ever so grateful, and if you like it I'll be bound to update much quicker.   
  
Ne wayz, special thanks to:  
  
Johnny Depp  
  
Tom Felton  
  
Sean Biggerstaff  
  
Kevin Zegers  
  
Heath Ledger  
  
Paul Walker  
  
Ashton Kutcher  
  
Josh Hartnet  
  
and many more.... for making me ever so happy!!! 


End file.
